


Nostris Fata

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Mami Tomoe, Cinnamon Roll Kaname Madoka, F/F, Homura is gay but too shy, How Do I Tag, I haven't slept in 3 days, I mean I'm pretty bad at it I'm sorry, I spell Kyouko without the u, Kyoko is definitely somewhat demisexual, Kyosaya is the only motivation I have left in life, Mildly annoying Kyoko, Rating May Change, Sayaka is violently bi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, don't worry I probably won't make this edgy, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: **I haven't really gotten to writing an actual summary so I apologise in advance**A new school, new friends, and living all alone. What more could Sayaka wish for? This fanfiction follows the slice of life story of Sayaka Miki and her freshman year of high school. There is sure to be drama, homework, and of course, falling in love!**Yes, there will be Kyosaya eventually, don't you worry my little yuri fans. I'm just trying out something new**





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugghhhh--" groaned Sayaka as her buzzing phone woke her up. Today marked the first day of high school. She wasn't sure if she was ready.

Mitakihara High School… A different uniform too. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform was actually quite cute. Clipping her iconic gold hair clips in, she smiled at her new look, her hair being a bit longer than in middle school. After pulling on her black knee-high socks, Sayaka ran out of her room to make something to eat. She couldn't be late on the first day.

Her only friend who was going to Mitakihara was Madoka Kaname, a kind and sweet girl. Hitomi was moved to a private school and Kyousuke was going to a music school. Sayaka wondered if she would make any other friends in her new school. Maybe she'd actually find someone who liked her back. The pop of her toaster snapped her back into reality.

She opened the door of her fridge to grab the jar of raspberry jelly. After closing the door, holding the glass jar in her hand, she noticed a note taped on the door. Her mother wrote it, she could tell by the handwriting. Both her parents had to leave for America for work, her mom wrote that she was unsure when they'd be back home.

Sayaka folded up the note and placed it on the countertop. Her parents often traveled around Japan for their jobs, it was nothing truly new to her. She quickly ate her toast and ran out the door.

She had to catch a train from now on, the walk to the high school would take too long. She wondered if Madoka would be waiting for her. Sayaka felt nervous yet excited, maybe today would be okay.

She arrived at the train station, smiling happily as she saw her best friend. "Madokaaaa!" shouted Sayaka as she waved.

The pink haired girl turned to face her, smiling when she realized who it was. "Good morning, Sayaka!" she replied.

Sayaka noticed Madoka's pink hair was lighter and longer than before. She also seemed to stop wearing her red ribbons, her hair down. Madoka looked more mature and grown up, Sayaka had to admit the girl standing in front of her was as beautiful as a goddess.

"Geez, Madoka, it's unfair that you get to look so cute--" joked Sayaka as she gently elbowed her friend's arm, "I'm sure everyone's gonna fall head over heels for you this year!"

"I could say the same about you, Sayaka!" replied Madoka as she poked the bluenette's cheek, "I'm sure you'll find yourself in a relationship before me!" she ended her sentence with a little giggle.

The train arrived at the station as the two chatted about being excited for school. They continued to talk as they boarded the train. "I wonder if we'll see Mami often--" was something that lingered in Sayaka's mind. The school was a bit lonely last year since their gold haired friend wasn't there anymore.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we found new friends?" asked Sayaka as she smiled, "I wonder what they'd be like!" The train doors closed as it started to move, "I bet she'd be beautiful and kind and hardworking--" Sayaka continued to say as she got carried away in her thoughts.

Madoka laughed as she listened to her best friend ramble. Meanwhile she was wondering what kind of friends she'd make. The new year seemed so full of promise, it made the pink haired girl feel butterflies in her stomach.

The train stopped at the next station, it wasn't the stop near the school, but it was getting closer. Madoka watched a cute girl with red glasses and long, black hair enter the train, she was also wearing a Mitakihara High School uniform. Madoka made eye contact for a moment and blushed as she quickly looked away, her heart felt warm and was racing a little bit faster than before.

The rest of the ride to school was uneventful. But yet nearly five minutes later, Madoka still felt a somewhat nostalgic warmth in her chest from that girl. She wondered if she had met her before and wondered why she felt a loving warmth for this girl. Sayaka noticed Madoka zoning out while trying to think of where she knew this girl from, but she didn't comment on it.

And before they knew it, they arrived at the station near the school. The duo got off the train along with many other Mitakihara High School students. Sayaka's nerves got the best of her as they walked towards the large school building. She stared at the ground to try to keep calm, zoning out as she walked.

This year was sure to be filled with surprise, Sayaka could almost feel it deep within her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I'm basing the holy quintet's slightly-older-appearances on their adult forms seen in their magia record transformations!

"So with that said, let's have a wonderful school year!" People clapping woke Sayaka up from the nap she slipped into and she sleepily clapped along. Madoka, who was sitting next to Sayaka giggled, she had to admit the principal's speech was pretty boring.

A student walked up to the microphone. "This is your student council president speaking! Please find your way to your new homeroom. If you find yourself lost, feel free to ask any student council member where to go, we will be standing in the hallways wearing these bands!" the student said as she pointed to the red student council band on her uniform sleeve.

Sayaka pulled a small, wrinkled up paper out of her pocket that she had put there as soon as she got it, knowing she'd probably forget it on the first day. She already knew Madoka was in a different homeroom, yet she hadn't remembered what room she was in. "room 1B..." the bluenette murmured under her breath.

"You are all dismissed!" said the student council president cheerfully. Many students started talking as they stood up and exited the gymnasium. Madoka walked with Sayaka as the two joked about the latter falling asleep.

"Our homerooms are right next to each other, yet I'm sad we're not together." said Madoka as they walked into the school building. Sayaka threw her shoes into the locker she was assigned, thankfully it wasn't too far from her pink haired friend's locker.

Sayaka sighed as she pulled her indoor shoes on. "Promise to still eat lunch with me." Madoka looked back at Sayaka and asked, "The rooftop?" and Sayaka nodded. "As always!"

The blue haired girl waited for her friend to finish changing her shoes. "I wonder where room 1B and 1C are-- I mean Mami said the rooms were right next to each other yet she didn't tell me where they actually are." said Madoka as she closed her locker door.

The girls walked down the crowded hallway as they looked for their classroom signs. Eventually, Sayaka got pretty annoyed at being unable to find the rooms. "Is this school a maze or something?!" she shouted, it felt like she'd been looking for quite a while, despite it being only around five minutes.

Madoka gently tugged on Sayaka's uniform sleeve. "There's a student council member over there, let's go ask!" she said as she pointed at a girl facing the other way. The bluenette didn't notice the band as her curly, golden hair nearly covered the whole thing.

Madoka ran over and tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but where is… Wait, Mami, is that you?" Sayaka walked over as her best friend realized who the girl was.

"Oh! Madoka, Sayaka, I didn't expect to see you!" said Mami Tomoe as she smiled. "Mami, you look so different!" said Sayaka as she looked at her upperclassman friend, mouth open in surprise.

Mami did indeed look different. Her face was much more mature and her hair was no longer pulled into her classic twin drill hairstyle. She looked like a beautiful lady.

"Mami, where is class 1C?" asked the pinkette, her voice snapping Sayaka out of her amazement of her friend.

The gold haired girl smiled, "Just follow me, I'll lead the way!" She led the girls down a hallway they seemed to miss and sure enough, their classrooms were right there.

"Meet us up on the roof for lunch, you gotta tell us all about being on the student council!" said Sayaka as Mami giggled in response.

Madoka thanked her as the three said goodbye. Sayaka glanced over at her pink haired friend one last time before turning the door handle and entering.

The classroom she entered was very different from her old class. The wall facing the outside was a large window that went from the floor to the ceiling. A few students were taking to each other as the homeroom teacher waited for everyone to arrive.

Sayaka walked down the rows of desks as she looked for her name label on the back of one of the seats. Eventually finding it, she placed her bag beside her desk and sat down in her seat. She was satisfied with the location of her seat. It was in the back corner of the class beside the window, the perfect place to avoid being caught by the teacher for sleeping in class.

At the desk beside hers, a girl with apple red hair was napping at her desk, using her arms as a pillow. Sayaka had to admit she looked really cute but blushed when she realized what she was thinking. The bluenette quickly looked away and instead messaged Madoka on her phone to pass time.

Before she knew it, class had already started. Instead of being a class, the teacher had the students introduce themselves in front of the class one by one. "Tell us your name and hobbies! Let's start of this side of the classroom and go by columns!"

Sayaka zoned out again as students on the other corner of the classroom began introducing themselves. She was going to be the last one. She only snapped back into focus when the girl sitting beside her got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hey, I'm Kyoko Sakura. I don't care about making friends." was all she said before sitting down again. A few students giggled at the girl's brutal honesty.

After a few more classmates introduced themselves, it was Sayaka's turn. She took a deep breath in and stood up before walking to the front of the class.

"My name is Sayaka Miki, I like to listen to music and hang out with my friends! All of you seem pretty cool, I hope we can be friends!" She gave a somewhat genuine smile before going back to her seat.

She noticed that Kyoko had gone back to sleep. It kind of annoyed her to be honest, after all, she had been awake when the bluenette stood up. Sayaka decided not to let it bother her too much, after all, that girl was probably a jerk anyways.

The teacher passed out syllabus papers as she told the class that they better have the materials listed in their acceptance letter. Sayaka suddenly heard the mildly annoying sound of a plastic bag being opened. Looking over, she saw that the redhead had opened a box of Pocky and was snacking on the middle of class. 'Scrap "probably a jerk," this girl is definitely a jerk!' she thought to herself as she put her head in her hands.

The teacher read over the syllabus as Sayaka looked out the window, somehow still focusing on what the teacher was saying. She couldn't wait to complain about Kyoko to Madoka. Though Madoka was basically the kindest person in the universe and couldn't possibly dislike someone without knowing them, she was sure her pinkette friend would agree with her annoyance.

Sayaka quickly got lost in her thoughts and stopped semi-focusing on the teacher. She started wondering how Madoka was doing right now. She really hoped her friend wasn't going through something similar to her, that is to say not sitting by the most annoying person in the class.

She really hoped it was all a stupid joke though she knew it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I'll try to be more active from now on though I can't promise I'll be able to post often :(

By the time the bell rang for the school lunch period, Sayaka had forgotten completely about her annoyance of Kyoko. She was far more focused on her grumbling stomach and cursing herself for forgetting her lunch at home. Her thoughts were full of the memories of Mami sharing her lunch with the bluenette and Madoka. She couldn't help it, Mami was really good at cooking. Her golden haired friend was the definition of wife material.

Sayaka got up along with many other students in her class to go find their friends in other classes. Kyoko continued snacking at her desk while a couple other students chattered with each other.

Madoka was waiting for her blue haired friend in the little empty space between their classrooms. A girl that was standing beside her fidgeted around nervously with her bento box. As Sayaka left her room, Madoka smiled, "Hey, Sayaka, is it okay if we eat lunch with Homura too?" she said as the girl beside her shyly looked up at the bluenette.

Sayaka blinked a couple times, surprised at the very sudden question. "I don't see why not." she replied, watching the raven haired girl smile happily. Homura bowed, saying, "T-Thank you so much!"

The trio walked up to the roof as Madoka explained why she invited Homura. "Homura said it's her first year back in school and she was sitting all alone for lunch and I just felt bad because she didn't have any friends." 'Madoka really is too kind for her own good.' thought Sayaka as she listened.

Madoka pushed open the roof door as her best friend introduced herself to her new friend. Mami was already waiting there for them. She looked somewhat surprised as she saw the girls already had another friend with them.

"Good afternoon you two, who is this you brought along?" asked Mami as she smiled. Madoka gently nudged the new girl, encouraging her to respond. "H-Homura Akemi-- it's nice to meet you!" she quickly replied as she bowed once again. Mami smiled and introduced herself as the trio sat down next to the blond.

"It's nice to see you've already made another friend." said Mami to Madoka as she giggled. Homura shuffled nervously and blushed. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud growl from Sayaka's stomach.

Sayaka felt the stares of her friends as she looked down. she quietly mumbled, "I forgot my lunch..." Madoka and Mami giggled in response as Homura looked awkwardly at the ground.

"We can share my bento, I won't let you go hungry." said Mami as she finished laughing. Sayaka smiled with relief, she wondered how she had such a good friend looking over her.

Mami gave Sayaka a sandwich as the latter nearly cried with happiness. Mami's cooking is heavenly, Sayaka wished she had that talent.

"Mami whas it like to be on the shudent counshil?" asked Sayaka as she ate the sandwich. Madoka laughed, "Sayaka it's rude to talk with your mouth full--"

"It's really fun if you ask me, I always liked scheduling parties and it's really similar if you ask me." Mami said as she smiled, "Instead of parties it's just school events."

"Can freshmen even be accepted on the student council?" asked Homura as she looked at the gold haired girl. Mami giggled, "Yeah, but I guess I got pretty lucky. There weren't any other freshmen that got accepted last year."

"Maybe I'll volunteer this year." said Homura in response as she played with the edge of her skirt, "I should find something to fill my time anyways."

Sayaka suddenly remembered something her best friend had told her earlier. "Wait, Homura--" Sayaka paused as she swallowed the last bit of sandwich, "Isn't it your first year back? Wouldn't that be too much to handle?"

Homura looked down, her long hair covered her face. "Maybe… but I can't really do anything else because I'm still weak from being in the hospital..." The other girls looked at Homura silently. "O-Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone there!" she apologized.

"It's okay, Homura," said Madoka as she gently held Homura's hand, "How about we join art club together?" Homura smiled and nodded. Mami watched the two, glad Madoka found Homura.

'They look like a couple--' thought the bluenette as she looked away. A moment later, she realized that's where her thoughts went first and blushed, embarrassed. 'Madoka's just trying to comfort Homura, get your thoughts out of the clouds, Sayaka Miki!'

'Wait can girls even be with girls?' Sayaka asked herself as she zoned out from the conversation. 'I mean I used to joke that Madoka was gonna be my wife… aaah what are these thoughts!?'

"Sayaka..." Mami poked said girl's shoulder. "Madoka asked you a question." The bluenette snapped back into reality and apologized. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out a bit. What is it?"

"Are you planning on joining any clubs?" asked the pinkette as she smiled. Sayaka laughed, "Madoka. You know me, I'd never have enough time for that with how bad I am at school!"

"Maybe we could hold study sessions on the weekends, you all could come over and I could make some tea and cake for us!" suggested Mami as she smiled, really hoping at least one of the girls would accept that idea.

"I'd hate that, count me in!" said Sayaka, knowing she would need to study eventually. Madoka smiled, "That's a wonderful idea, Mami!"

Homura shuffled nervously, unsure if she should say anything. Mami noticed and smiled, "Homura, you could join us too if you want to!" The raven haired girl smiled and looked down before replying, "Thank you!"

The four girls ate their lunches, Mami sharing more of her food with a more than thankful Sayaka. Before any of them could even realize, lunch was over. The bell rang and Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura parted ways with Mami, whose class was on the other side of the building. The trio eventually split up as they went in their separate classrooms.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and basic for a first day. Sayaka still felt excited, she didn't know why since she still hated school. Maybe it was Mami's study group idea, maybe it was making a new friend. The bluenette fell asleep that night looking forward to the next day.

And before she knew it, it was morning and her alarm was buzzing. She got ready for her day, brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, remembering to grab the bentou she made the other day, and running to the train station.

Sayaka didn't realize yesterday, but Homura rode their train too, boarding at the stop right after theirs. The trio sat together as the blunette fell asleep on Madoka's shoulder.

The pinkette poked her best friend's cheek to wake her up as they arrived at the stop near their school. Sayaka listened to Homura and Madoka talk as she felt like a third wheel.

Sayaka felt so zoned out by the time she sat down in her seat, she wanted to go back home and sleep in until noon. She thought about how nice it would be before her sweet thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a box being torn open. She looked over and of course, it was the redhead sitting next to her, eating another box of Pocky. The plastic bag crinkled as she tore it open.

"Are you gonna do this every day?" asked Sayaka as she glanced at Kyoko. The foodie looked back at the bluenette. "Hmm?"

"I said are you gonna do this every single day?" repeated Sayaka as she turned her glance into a glare. She couldn't help but be annoyed, she was groggy and just wanted to be asleep.

"Chill, Blueberry. Am I not allowed to eat?" she replied as she bit down on a Pocky stick. This pissed off Sayaka even more. "Can't you just wait until lunch?"

Kyoko shrugged and continued eating. Sayaka stood up angrily, there was just something so infuriating about this girl. "Geez, Blueberry, can your pathetic ass not handle someone just trying to eat?"

"Stop calling me Blueberry, and maybe I'm just trying to reduce the work needed to keep this classroom clean!" replied Sayaka as she slammed her hands against the desk. She was starting to get the attention of the rest of the students.

Kyoko sighed and looked at Sayaka before replying, "You don't have to raise your voice… Blueberry." The blunette glared and slapped the box out of Kyoko's hand. She didn't care that she was making a mess, she just wanted it to stop.

The box of Pocky spilled its contents across the floor, only then did Sayaka realize how much she was overreacting. The redhead grabbed the bluenette's shirt collar, making it somewhat hard for the latter to breathe. "Bitch, do you want to fight me?!" Kyoko asked angrily, "Don't you ever waste food, I'll beat the shit out of you if I ever see you do anything like that again!"

Sayaka grabbed Kyoko's hands, trying to pry them away from herself. "Do you understand that?!" asked Kyoko, Sayaka swore she could see pure bloodlust in Kyoko's deep, red eyes. She nodded, hoping Kyoko would let go of her.

The redhead did let her go and the bluenette fell to the ground. She coughed, her throat feeling weird from Kyoko nearly strangling her. She could feel the stares of the rest of the students in her class and felt so embarrassed. Kyoko made her look like a complete fool and she was sure she'd get all the blame for scattering Pocky across the floor.

She slowly got up and sat in her seat. She rested her head against the desk and stared out the window. She wished she didn't have to exist right now, too bad miracles and magic aren't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I ended that one a bit sudden hahaaa-- see y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"-- And then she grabbed my shirt and I couldn't breathe! Kuuuu I just hate her so much!" complained Sayaka as her friends patiently listened, "And then the teacher walked in and was like 'Who spilled all this Pocky?!' and then Kyoko fucking Sakura pointed at me and the teacher forced me to pick it all up and I swear everyone was laughing at me and Kyoko had this shit eating grin on her face!"

"Why does she have to look so pretty even though she's such a jerk!?" continued Sayaka, "Her hair looks so soft and perfect and her lips-- mmph!?" she was interrupted by Madoka shoving a small bit of an onigiri into her mouth.

Mami giggled and asked, "Are you bothered by how she acts or jealous?" Sayaka quickly chewed and swallowed before replying, "I definitely don't like anything about her."

"It sounds like you're jealous of her hair and her lips." said Homura quietly before taking a bite of her food. The shy girl flinched as an embarrassed bluenette shouted in response, "I'm not at all!"

"Maybe you should apologize to her since she seemed really upset about it." suggested Madoka as she looked away from her friend, "It just seems like the right thing to do-- or something."

Sayaka pouted. "I still think she was wrong for eating in class." she said before taking a bite of her food. It was somewhat stale, making Sayaka even more annoyed. "Sure, maybe I overreacted a bit, but she's still the wrong one."

"At least you didn't get into too much trouble," said Mami, pausing to drink some iced tea she brought with her lunch, "And at least your teacher didn't walk in on you two fighting." The bluenette sighed in response before saying, "But Kyoko would've gotten in trouble too--"

Homura played with the hem of her skirt as she joined the conversation again. "You would've been sent to the counselor's office though too," the raven haired girl looked at Sayaka through her red rimmed glasses, "It's probably better to stay out of trouble, especially since it hasn't even been a week since we came to this school."

"Is it okay if I fight her after this week is over then?" asked Sayaka jokingly, "I'd really like to get her back for humiliating me." "For goodness sake, Sayaka, no!" said Mami as she nearly spit out the tea she just drank.

Sayaka turned on her phone to check the time. "Oh crap lunch is almost over!" she said, changing the topic before shoving as much food as she could into her face. "Sayaka, you look like a squirrel--" said Madoka as she laughed.

The bluenette wasn't looking forward to going back to class. She didn't want to sit next to Kyoko for another really awkward class period, let alone four. Sayaka could still feel the stares of her peers and she could still see Kyoko smirking at her. Although the redhead hadn't said or done anything to Sayaka, the bluenette still didn't want to go back.

Although she dreaded every moment leading up to it, it seemed as if time flew past, leading to Sayaka going back to her class, saying goodbye to Madoka and Homura, and sitting down all alone.

She wished she could've been in the same class as Madoka. She wondered why she got so unlucky. 'I really am such a fool.' thought Sayaka as she slammed the side of her face against her desk, looking out at the sky. 'What am I gonna do? Maybe Madoka's right and I should just apologize even if Kyoko is a jerk.'

Her train of thought was once again derailed by the redhead having a snack. Sayaka pouted and decided she wouldn't say sorry.

"Sorry I'm late! Put away your phones and take out a pencil. Today we're doing placement tests so I can see what you all need help with most!" said the teacher in an excited voice after bursting in through the classroom door.

Sayaka groaned as a student passed around the test packets. She was sure the teacher was actively trying to make the class feel longer than it should be. Scanning the sheets, she saw there were mostly questions that she had learned last year in every class topic.

The bluenette answered most of the history questions without a problem, she was okay in that class at the very least. Moving onto the English and math sections, she began to struggle. 'Who even decided such an evil language should be the most popular?! And what the hell will I ever use these equations for?!'

Sayaka scribbled in what she hoped was right, praying that this test wouldn't count as an actual grade. It's not like this teacher taught her anything yet, how would she even know if they were properly taught this stuff last year?

Sayaka felt like laughing hysterically, she wasn't mentally prepared for this. Yet, without crying or completely giving up, she finished the big assessment test. 'I'd consider it a success!' thought Sayaka as she enjoyed the look of a completely filled out test. Hopefully if she were to get it back, it wouldn't have a big, red F on it.

The blue haired girl looked over at her redheaded enemy and felt annoyed. She clearly has finished a while ago, seeing how she was taking a nap. 'Does this mean she's smart on top of being pretty? No way, she couldn't also be smarter than me! She's a jerk!'

'She probably blew through all the problems so she could sleep, what am I thinking?' said Sayaka to herself as she went back to staring out the window. The sky was so vast and never ending, only a few fluffy clouds were scattered across the blue canvas.

Sayaka quickly found the slow moving clouds lulled her into a daydream. She wished she could run around in an open field of clovers with the one she loved most. She thought about holding Kyosuke's hand and laughing, enjoying their time together. Though she hadn't seen him in ages, her feelings for him were strong.

"Miss Miki, zoning out in class is a bad habit," said the teacher as poked Sayaka with her pointer, "collect the papers for me."

Sayaka felt her face burn with the added embarrassment of being called out in front of everyone once again. She wordlessly got up and picked up everyone's tests. After making a full loop around the class, gathering the stack of finished tests, she gave them to the teacher.

"Alright, class is over, wait for the bell before you leave!" said the teacher, moments before the last bell rang. Sayaka felt like screaming, everything about this class was so irritating to her. She grabbed her bag before leaving the room. Wondering if it was still too late to apply to a different school, she snapped back into reality as she saw the familiar pink hair of her friend.

"Sayaka, you look like a zombie… Are you okay?" asked Madoka as she looked at her friend's tired face. Sayaka waved her hand as she explained, "It's nothing it's nothing! We just had to do a pretty big test!"

Madoka sighed, relieved. "Just make sure you get a good amount of sleep tonight, you look half alive." Sayaka jokingly saluted in response, "Ai ai, captain!"

The train ride home was the same as always, crowded and loud. Madoka and Sayaka said goodbye when Homura's stop came up and soon got off at their own stop.

Madoka and Sayaka split up in opposite directions, waving goodbye, saying "See you tomorrow!"

It seems the clear blue sky became filled with dark grey clouds when Sayaka had zoned out for however long she was fantasizing. It almost seemed as if the whole world was cursing her today as large droplets of water fell from up above.

The bluenette quickly started running, holding her school bag over her head. She wondered why her home had to be so far away from the train stop.

After arriving home, Sayaka changed out of her soaked school uniform and took a warm bath to unwind after the day she had.

Maybe tomorrow will be better. And tomorrow, maybe she'll put an emergency umbrella in her school bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I forget to mention Sayaka is still in love with Kyosuke? fufufufu~~
> 
> g̶o̶t̶t̶a̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶v̶i̶o̶l̶e̶n̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶i̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶h̶o̶w̶
> 
> anyways my dear reader, I'm considering changing the name of this fic because I'm starting to really hate the title. would you consider this a good idea? do you have any suggestions? comment down below, it would really help me out!


End file.
